Trust
by Vyctori
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Ishizu (Isis) Ishtar. Kaiba comes up with a plot to keep Obelisk the Tormentor, but when his plan fails, both he and Ishizu make some interesting discoveries...
1. Failure?

Trust. . .  
  
V.S. Windheart  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, etc. But I wish I did. Then you'd be seeing some major changes to the storyline.MWAHAHA!  
  
Before I begin, I just want to make it clear right now that if you don't like my fic, don't read it, and don't flame me, because I'll just get crabby, and you don't want that.  
  
Text between brackets like [this] indicates a memory, since FanFiction.net doesn't do italics.  
  
Well, that's all. On to the story!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
I mentally went over the plan in my head, over and over, as I strode through the halls of Domino Museum. I had finally figured out a way to keep Obelisk the Tormentor. All that remained was for me to put my plan in action.  
  
I let myself through a door, which read, "Authorized Personnel Only." I wasn't part of the museum staff, but I was meeting with Ishizu Ishtar, and so the rules didn't apply. As far as I'm concerned, rules don't often apply to me anyway. If at all.  
  
"I'm glad you came so quickly, Kaiba." The soft voice of Ishizu greeted me as I finished my descent into the room.  
  
I shrugged carelessly. "There's no point in putting things off, is there? I have the card here." I reached in my pocket and withdrew my Egyptian God Card. I stared at its surface almost hungrily. However, I wouldn't be losing it for long. I moved towards Ishizu. "Take it."  
  
"I'm glad you're doing the wise thing, Kaiba." Ishizu took the card and placed it in a hidden hip pocket of her dress. "After all, it is my card. I foresaw that you would be smart and return it, and I was right."  
  
I bet you didn't foresee this, I thought, observing the exact location of the pocket.  
  
She turned and began to walk off.  
  
All right, Kaiba, the time is now. I took a deep breath. "Ishizu, wait."  
  
She halted but didn't turn around. "What is it, Kaiba? You know that you can't have the card, no matter what you say."  
  
Three long paces took me to her side. Startled at my sudden proximity, I suppose, Ishizu whirled around. We were so close we were almost touching. She gazed up into my face. My arms stole around her back.  
  
"Kaiba, what on earth are you doing?" Ishizu seemed incredulous. I didn't blame her. So was I. I could barely believe what I was going to do, and I was the one who had come up with the plot.  
  
"This," I whispered and let my head drop so that our lips were touching.  
  
At first, she didn't move. I could feel shock in every rigid line of her body. Undiscouraged, I continued to kiss her. Then, slowly, surely, Ishizu began to respond. She began to kiss me back and twisted her fingers in my hair.  
  
I began to drift away on the passion I felt burning inside me. I started kissing her more deeply. I felt as though the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her. Perhaps I didn't need to bother retrieving Obelisk after all, I thought.  
  
The idea stunned me so much that I almost stopped kissing Ishizu. What am I thinking? Suddenly, all the fire I was feeling was pushed to a small corner of my mind. I was going to carry out this sceme if it was the last thing I did.  
  
Deliberately, I began stroking my hands up and down Ishizu's back. Ishizu, thinking it was part of the kiss, simply moaned and pressed herself closer to me. I ran my hands along her hips. Then, slowly, with infinite care, I slipped my fingers into her pocket. I trapped the God Card between my index and middle fingers and began sliding it out. I had almost freed it from her pocket when I felt a hand like an iron vice grip my wrist. I broke off our kiss to stare down at Ishizu's tanned fingers clenched around the hand that held Obelisk the Tormentor. I slowly brought my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were as cold as the Arctic.  
  
"Kaiba, I believe you are holding something that doesn't belong to you." Her voice was husky and angrier than I had ever before heard.  
  
I wordlessly broke her grasp and handed her the card. Then I turned on my heel and silently walked out of the room as my coat flapped behind me. I left her there, standing there, watching me go.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as he was out of the room, I pressed my fingers to my lips. How could I ever think that Seto Kaiba would be capable of human emotion? I furiously blinked back tears that welled in my eyes. How could I have thought that he could care for me?  
  
I began to pace the room restlessly. This strange-infatuation I had for him.. Where had it come from? I couldn't even begin to understand it. Kaiba tried his hardest to treat me like dirt. And although I occasionally managed to get the best of him with my Millennium Necklace, there shouldn't have been any basis for any feelings between us.  
  
Shouldn't there have been?  
  
My eyes fell upon the fateful stone tablet that detailed the struggle between the Pharaoh and Kaiba's ancestor. If anybody, I should have been attracted to the Pharaoh, a brave, serious, intelligent man, and yet I managed to fall for his mortal enemy.  
  
Way to go, Ishizu, I thought to myself ironically. I whished that there was somebody I could talk to about my feelings, but there wasn't. Both my parents were dead, and my brother and I were estranged. For so long, I had relied on myself, and myself alone. Now I needed a friend to reach out to, and I had nobody.  
  
Why had I decided that today be the day that I tested Kaiba's integrity by demanding the return of Obelisk the Tormentor? I slipped the card out of my pocket and stared at it. I didn't care one whit for the darn thing, and yet I had broken whatever partnership Kaiba and I had built up, by one simple phone call. I remembered. . .  
  
["Kaiba." That one word snapped out summed up his whole character.  
  
"This is Ishizu." I refused to allow myself to be intimidated. "I believe you have something that belongs to me. I'd like it back now."  
  
".Fine." His voice had sounded odd. I should have known he was planning something; he agreed much too quickly. "I suppose there's no point in arguing with you anymore. I'll bring the item to you this evening."  
  
"You won't regret it. I have foreseen it." I set down the phone, my heart fluttering. I sternly commanded it to stop. Kaiba was treacherous. And he was the offspring of a man who, long ago in ancient Egypt, threatened to consume the entire world with his lust for power. There was no reason to become excited, just because I was seeing him again.]  
  
"No reason at all." I spoke aloud, my voice echoing faintly. Then, melancholy, I mounted the stairs that took me to the top floor of the museum, where I finished the evening answering tourists' questions, in an attempt to pull my mind from a crystal-cold pair of blue eyes.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Right. That's all for today. Please review. Constructive criticism and declarations of praise and creative genius are always welcome! ^_^ 


	2. Memories

Wow, I never expected to get such a positive response from everyone on my first chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! In the best tradition of just about the best fanfic author out there, Kabuki (see my favourite author list), I am now going to respond to what everyone said:  
  
Blue Mediva: Thanks for the advice. Immediately after reading your review, I went and turned on the anonymous review thing.  
  
Ori: Well, I'm listening to you now, because here's your update. I'm glad you like my fic so much! ^_^  
  
Charly and Utah: Voila! One update!  
  
Yuji-i16: I am La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! Your wish has been granted! (I'm in a silly mood.)  
  
It's hard to write a story starting in the middle, working backwards, and then going forwards again. But everything seems to be working out fine so far. So without further ado, here's the next chapter in Trust. . .  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
I had failed. There was no other word for it. My weeks of preparation-down the toilet.  
  
"Take me home," I growled at the chauffeur once I had folded myself into the limousine.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," he answered respectfully and drove off.  
  
On the smooth ride home, I didn't budge an inch. I sat with my arms crossed, scowling at the back of the seat in front of me. What had gone wrong? I had calculated every variable. Nothing unforeseen should have happened. . .and yet it did. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would respond to Ishizu's return of my kiss. I thought I was too in control of my emotions for that ridiculous nonsense.  
  
My mind travelled back to when I had begun to carry out my plan, when I had started to prepare for the real thing. . .  
  
['His kisses devoured her, searing her lips and her soul. She moaned and clutched him, swept away by rivers of passion. . .'  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, there's somebody to see you."  
  
I whipped the romantic novel beneath my papers and shuffled my work officiously. "Show them in."  
  
After the client had been dealt with, I reached into my desk and slid a video into my VCR. Although I had been sorely tempted to try to get an illicit copy of a porn movie-it cut out the sentimental bits and moved straight to what I needed to know-I figured it would look bad on my record had I been caught, and there was Mokuba to think about as well.  
  
I spent most of the time fast-forwarding through the anguish of the couple in question and observed only the kissing, taking careful note of how they performed.  
  
"Honestly. They've got to be exaggerating," I grumbled as the pair onscreen writhed in passion. They're just sticking their lips against each other. What could be so great about that? However, if it was going to let me keep my Obelisk card. . .  
  
"Hey big brother, what're you watching?" Mokuba inquired as he entered the room.  
  
I snapped off the television in an instant and started tapping hurriedly on my laptop. "Nothing important. It was exceedingly tiresome."  
  
"Oh, okay, Seto." Mokuba seemed satisfied with my response. "Do you think you'll have any time to do anything tonight?"  
  
"Well. . ." Because I had been spending so much time trying to perfect my plan, I had been falling behind in KaibaCorp work. "Maybe just one game of chess. But only one!" I warned my brother as he began jumping up and down and cheering.  
  
"Thanks! You're the best, Seto! I'll go get the pieces!" With those words, Mokuba ran flat out of the room.]  
  
I sighed, frustrated, as the limousine pulled up next to my mansion. The chauffeur let me out and I strode up to the door, scowling fiercely.  
  
Mokuba met me at the door. "Hey, Seto! Did you get that thing you said you were going to grab?"  
  
Annoyance just poured from my voice. "No. My plan was a complete and utter failure."  
  
"Oh." Mokuba shrugged. "Whatever it was, I'm sure you can think of something else. Now, do you want to duel? I've really been practicing with some kids during lunch break at school and this time I think I can beat you!"  
  
I smiled for Mokuba's sake and tousled his hair affectionately. "Well, let's see what you've learned, little brother. But I only have time for one game, mind you. So let's get started!"  
  
And, feeling much happier, I hurried up to my special duelling room in preparation, Mokuba tagging along at my heels.  
  
* * *  
  
That blasted Kaiba! I thought angrily. That stupid, rotten, nasty, lowdown. . . .  
  
My slipper-shoed foot stomped angrily on the gas pedal of my car as I drove home. The needle on the speedometer crawled its way up, faster and faster. I forced myself to slow down. I wasn't about to get a speeding ticket because of that creep Seto Kaiba.  
  
When I reached my house, I stormed inside and up to my bathroom. There, I roughly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I wanted to rinse away every remaining hint of where Kaiba's hands had drifted.  
  
My scrubbing slowed. Even now, my skin tingled with the memory of the kiss. It had been. . .well, words couldn't describe it, really. It was unlike any other experience I had ever lived in my entire life. For a moment, my eyes grew dreamy as I remembered. . . . Then a tear tumbled down my cheek and merged with the droplets of the shower spray.  
  
Why Kaiba? Why, why, why? Why such a horrid jerk, a cold computer of a human being? I queried myself. But no. Not cold. . .not cold at all. . .  
  
"Oooh!" I growled, furious at myself. I knew when the rot had set in, when that pair of gorgeous blue eyes had begun to besiege my heart. It had started when I first telephoned him, but even more so when I met him face to face. . .  
  
[As I led Kaiba towards the stone carving that would reveal his destiny to him, I was conscious of his every step-much to my disgust. Almost every word out of his mouth was a barb aimed at my beliefs and my work in Egyptology. However, I attempted to remain aloof. If he was going to be an ignorant fool, then that was fine by me. He'd look all the more stupid when I showed him that slab.  
  
Finally, when we arrived, I commanded him to gaze upon the truth. Kaiba kept his eyes riveted on me, which made it rather hard to speak in a steady tone. Finally, he transferred his look to the tablet. After that, I had no time to consider the odd flutterings inside myself, since events began to occur rather rapidly. It was only at the end, when I presented him with that dratted card, Obelisk the Tormentor, that I had a chance to pay attention to my feelings once more.  
  
We stood barely a foot from each other and as I handed over the card and explained its significance. We hesitated, staring into each other's eyes. For one insane instant, I thought he was going to kiss me. Maybe it was that thoughtful, reflective look he had at the moment.  
  
Whatever it was, the spell was broken as he abruptly turned away. With one more parting jab about keeping the card for himself, he was gone.  
  
And I was left to wonder. . .]  
  
I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. Kaiba treats me like everyone else-as though I barely had two clues to rub together. This peculiar infatuation I have for him, it must just be since he's so good-looking, I mused. Well, that won't last. I'll just put him out of my mind and forget all about Seto Kaiba. A relationship-even if that idiot knew what the word meant-wouldn't work at all.  
  
I should be happy, I thought as I pulled on a nightdress and climbed into bed. So why do I feel the ache of loss. . .?  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
So that's all for today, everyone! Don't forget to review, while I figure out whether or not to adopt a muse. Until the next update! 


	3. An Odd Invitation

I'm back! And I'm introducing somebody new to the fic. He's a chap who was going to be playing a pretty minor role in this, until I discovered I love writing his lines! Drumroll, please. . . Maximillion Pegasus! Either give him a warm welcome or pelt him with rotten fruit. Your choice.  
  
Now for the reviewers. . .  
  
Charly and Utah: You know, Kaiba didn't actually end up watching the porn. He didn't want to get caught and ruin poor Mokuba's mind for good, you know? I hope camp's a blast!  
  
LiLIaNjIeguRL: Do you have any idea how hard it is to type your name? Kidding. I'm glad you like my writing style; I've been writing (but never publishing) fanfics for two years now.  
  
Yukimura Keiko (x 2): I'm glad to see you like Ishizu x Seto. There's usually quite a rivalry between Silentshippers (Serenity x Seto) and Trustshippers (this fic). And keeping them in character is my ultimate goal, since it's considerably harder to do than is expected. If I want to write Kaiba, I just think 'grumpy and/or sour' and it usually works! And I honestly can't see Kaiba making things very easy for poor ol' Ishizu. But then again, she irritates him, too, with her Millennium Necklace, so I'd say they're pretty evenly matched.  
  
Well, that's everyone. I thought I had a lot pre-written, but I'm just whipping through the stuff. Once I run out of stuff I jotted down beforehand, updates are going to slow down dramatically. Sorry. Anyway, here's the fic!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
The next day was Saturday, so I had plenty of time to catch up on KaibaCorp work that I had neglected throughout the school week. I had just gotten into a good momentum when one of the secretaries dropped a pile of mail on my desk. One hand still tapping away on my laptop, I reached for the topmost letter. I opened it and began to scan it. I had barely read more than the first line when I dropped the note as if it was covered in poison.  
  
"What is *this?*" I demanded the secretary, who was most of the way out of the door.  
  
He re-entered and glanced at the envelope and letter. "Seems to be an invitation, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Nitwit. I know that. But why is--he--sending me this? We *loathe* each other!" I scowled at the message as though I could vaporize it with my regard.  
  
The secretary shrugged. "I don't know. The two companies work hand in glove. I guess he just wants to get to know you off hours. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, I'm really behind." He rushed out of the room.  
  
I slouched back in my chair and stared at the letter in extreme distaste. Wrinkling my nose, I picked it up and began to read it more thoroughly.  
  
My dear Kaiba-boy, (the invitation went.) I bet you never expected to hear from me outside of our necessary business duties, did you? I can imagine you greeted this little scrap of paper with a good amount of dislike, hmm? Anyway, you're invited to a little social gathering of mine on Monday evening. I do so hope you'll attend. You might find it to be in your best interests to come. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Maximillion Pegasus  
  
"Pegasus," I growled. It was probably an excuse for him to steal my soul so he could continue his sick little game.  
  
The engraved Millennium Eye symbol on the bottom-right corner of the paper seemed to glimmer with a living malice, mocking me. I covered it with the rest of the mail on my desk.  
  
You might find it to be in your best interests to come. What did that fool mean? Probably it was some teaser to hook me so that I'd be so curious I couldn't possibly refuse to turn up. Still. . .  
  
I picked up the phone beside my desk and dialled the chief secretary. "This is Kaiba. Do I have any appointments scheduled for Monday evening? No? Good." I hung up.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus, this time I'll be ready for no matter what you throw my way, I vowed. Then, pushing the incident out of my mind, I continued my work. If I was to spend my time Monday evening at some ridiculous party, I wanted to be well caught up.  
  
* * *  
  
I was just about to enter my car to leave for work the next morning when the mailperson arrived. She greeted me cheerily and handed over my letters. I flipped through them casually as she departed. Bills, bills, more bills, "You could win a million yen". . .but what's this? I thought.  
  
I examined a cream envelope with the Eye of Horus engraved on the lower right-hand corner. Intrigued, I opened it.  
  
Miss Ishizu Ishtar, (the letter read.) I would be honoured if you would join me at a social gathering this upcoming Monday evening. In a way, it would help me pay you back for the great service you did. I truly feel it would be best if you attended. I hope to see you there.  
  
With my best regards,  
  
Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Now why in the name of Isis does Pegasus want me to come to a party? I wondered as I began the commute to Domino Museum. Although I *had* helped him out in the past, we didn't know each other very well. And how would a "social gathering" repay Pegasus' debt to me? I rarely attended festivities, preferring small groups of friends instead of massive amounts of people I barely knew.  
  
I sighed. "Oh well," I commented aloud. "At least it gives me something to do besides worry about Kaiba."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
So there you are! One more update. I eventually have to go back and fix the typo in the first chapter, but that means re-uploading the whole first part, so you'll just have to live with it (if any of you even noticed!). Until the next time, always remember to give me lots of nice reviews (it makes me post faster!)! Ciao! 


	4. The Social Gathering

Another update! Whee! I'm so happy everyone's reviewing! It gladdens my heart and makes me more willing to update--a win-win situation if I do say so myself.  
  
I made a tiny error in last time's update. As one of my readers pointed out, I accidentally typed "Softshipping" instead of "Silentshipping!" Softshipping is Serenity x Bakura, not Silentshipping's Serenity x Kaiba! Whoops.  
  
And for the last time: KAIBA WASN'T WATCHING PORN!!! He just thought about it, but didn't want to corrupt Mokuba and cause a scandal! He just rented your average romantic movie and fast-forwarded to the mushy, kissing stuff. Although, technically, you can count that as porn watching, so. . .I can't win. *sighs*  
  
And now I have a bunch of reviewers to which I must respond. Here you go!  
  
Setine: Writing Pegasus is a blast! He's such a nut, and you can have so much fun Kaiba-baiting with him. *laughs evilly*  
  
mezu: Glad you're enjoying my fic! Keep on reading!  
  
Kurai chan: See above capital letters. It's a good thing you're proud of your filthy mind. You can't do anything about it, so why worry? I sure don't. I'm also happy you like the fic and so I will definitely type away quite cheerfully.  
  
Yggdrasil's 3rd Root: As soon as I read your review, I popped over to your fic and left my own critique. Believe me, I'm awfully choosy, but your story has every right to be on my favourites.  
  
The whole idea for this fic just came to me late one night, starting with the first scene. Everything built from there. Ishizu's kind of difficult to write, since she's barely on the anime, and I don't read the manga. But I'm managing.  
  
By the way, you have more than twenty reviews now! And you're right about my s/n. You're the first person to guess its significance. Here, have a Pegasus plushie for the effort!  
  
Ieyre: Sorry! I gave the wrong name for the shipping! See the note above. And I'm glad you like both shippings; it's good to have open-minded people. But kindly don't kill your Yami. Yamis are fun to have!  
  
The Perpetually Hyper One (x2): Love the name! And I'm glad you like my story! Yes, Ishizu ~will~ see, won't she.? *cackles maniacally*  
  
CELES (x 3): It's great! All the Trustshipping people are coming out in force! As for the porn. *sighs and points at intro to fic*  
  
Archangel: You're taciturn, aren't you? But thanks for the positive review!  
  
Lonely Tears: One update, à la mode!  
  
Charly and Utah: R-H-Y-M-E! ^_^ And I'm pleased you enjoyed camp. Thanks for the hug, by the way!  
  
Marikzgal4eva: I declare I am delighted to have the praise!  
  
Black Mistress: Have you met The Perpetually Hyper One? Just teasing. I'm glad you're so excited about "Trust." And you're perfectly right; you can like both Silentshipping and Trustshipping at the same time. Although I have to admit, most people I've encountered are firmly entrenched one way or another.  
  
Whew, that's a lot of reviewers! But I'm just overjoyed to have such a following on my first (posted) fic! Enjoy this chapter; it's the last peace Kaiba and Ishizu are going to get for a while. (if you can call this "peace"!).  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
KaibaCorp business and schoolwork made the next few days fly by for me. I barely had any time to spend with Mokuba that day, since my evening had to be clear.  
  
Another grievance to chalk up to Pegasus, I thought complainingly. He had better have an excellent reason for inviting me to this worthless "social gathering."  
  
Finally, after taking a second shower and dressing up, I had my chauffeur drive me to Pegasus' mansion. The place was lit up from top to bottom, the brilliance shimmering dreamily in the late spring evening.  
  
I snorted. He's wasting enough money on electric bills to keep a kid in Duel Monsters cards for a year. What a fool.  
  
I stepped out of my limousine and began to mingle, where the party was in full swing on the front lawn. I can imagine the dark look on my face drove off everyone, as not a single person stepped up to speak to me. Which suited me just fine.  
  
A servant appeared at my elbow. "What can I get for you, Mr. Kaiba? Wine, perhaps? Master Pegasus has a particularly excellent cellar."  
  
"Perrier," I snapped. I loathed the stuff, but I wasn't about to get arrested for drinking underage. Especially at a party hosted by Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
"Yes, sir," the suited man murmured and withdrew. A few moments later, he returned with my drink.  
  
Stomaching a few sips now and again, I wandered about the party. Then I saw the back of somebody I knew well. A lump of ice suddenly congealed in my stomach.  
  
"Ishizu! What are you doing here?" I demanded.  
  
Ishizu broke off her conversation to whirl around. She did not look pleased to see me. She was about to open her mouth to reply, when the most hateful voice I have ever had the displeasure to hear responded instead.  
  
"Why, that's simple, Kaiba-boy. I invited her."  
  
I spun about to see Pegasus standing nearby with a glass filled with red wine held carelessly in one hand. He looked exceedingly amused.  
  
"Pegasus." I stared at him coldly.  
  
"Really, Kaiba-boy, is that the most imaginative thing you can say? No 'you evil, mean, rotten loser,' or some other inane insults? Just 'Pegasus,' which you have said countless times to me? I'm disappointed." Pegasus paused to take a sip of his wine.  
  
I didn't want to let him continue with his idiotic words. "Why is Ishizu here? What dealings do you have with her?"  
  
"I already answered the first question. As for the second, Ishizu has done me a great favour by taking the Egyptian God Cards into safekeeping. I was simply trying to return the favour, albeit in a very minor way." A satisfied smile was on Pegasus' lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be a good host and converse with the rest of my guests. Do enjoy the rest of the party." Pegasus gave a bow without spilling a single drop of wine and vanished into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched Pegasus leave, feeling almost desperate. My conversation partner had sauntered off in the brief period that Pegasus and Kaiba had been speaking, leaving me alone with Kaiba.  
  
I treated Kaiba to a very cold, contemptuous regard. "Good evening, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Ishizu." He nodded once, curtly.  
  
For a while, we stood without speaking, each trying to stare the other down. I was about to break the silence when a single handclap rang out over the audience.  
  
"Your attention, please!" Pegasus called out over the unintelligible mumblings of the gathering. "Thank you for attending. Now that you've all had enough time to blather on, I feel that it's time to begin the festivities."  
  
Right on cue, a hidden string quintet struck up the notes to a waltz.  
  
"So let the dancing begin!" Pegasus finished. Instantly, a small group of young women converged on him, each bent on being his partner in the waltz.  
  
I gave Kaiba a look of pure dislike and scanned the area for someone with which to dance. Unfortunately, everyone had paired up, leaving the two of us standing like lawn ornaments in the middle of the impromptu ballroom.  
  
Kaiba must have reached the same conclusion as I quite rapidly, as he very grouchily inquired, "Would you care to. . .dance?" He barely was able to grit out the words.  
  
"I'd be--delighted."  
  
Kaiba, after setting down his beverage, placed one hand at the small of my back and laced his fingers through my other hand. I hesitantly dropped my free hand to his shoulder. I felt as though my dress wasn't there at all and his hand was resting on my bare skin. I was sure my flush was obvious, but Kaiba never mentioned anything.  
  
And if he doesn't have anything to say about it, then no one's noticed, I thought wryly. Rude idiot.  
  
Then we began to dance.  
  
Why is the waltz allowed to be performed in public? I wondered as we circled the lawn, our hips swaying mere inches apart. This seems too indecent for words.  
  
I closed my eyes and pretended that Kaiba actually did return my affection, that we were sweethearts, dancing without a care in the world.  
  
And, at the time unbeknownst to me, Maximillion Pegasus watched us with a smile.  
  
~ * * * ~ 


	5. Return to Harsh Reality

Wow, everyone, I'm SO sorry for the length between reviews. I had an update prepared almost a week ago, but ff.net's been on the fritz since the June 9! Nobody was able to make any changes to their stories--me, the author for which I beta read, a friend, anybody. But now it's fixed, so I'll be posting updates much more frequently!  
  
Here's my long list of replies:  
  
Blue Mediva: Yup, no more thinking this chapter. Actual human interaction! I'm glad you think I'm keeping everyone in character. And, as I was writing Pegasus' lines last chapter, I could hear him speaking them too! It made me happy, because I'd never be able to hear him saying something out of character.  
  
Setine: What's wrong with Pegasus being a matchmaker? Pegasus getting Kaiba together with anybody would annoy the life out of Kaiba-boy, and we all know how much Pegasus would enjoy that! And I'm pleased you like Pegasus' speech.  
  
ChildofMidnight: Good luck getting rid of your writer's block. It can be a killer, trust me. And once you get past your troubles, I'll be sure to check out your fic! More Kaiba x Ishizu is always welcome!  
  
Kurai chan: At least this chapter nobody (besides you) commented on Seto watching porn. If they did, I think I just might have to do something violent. But since you're happy to be dirty-minded, I won't gut you. Aren't I nice? ^_^  
  
Lonely Tears: Thanks for the compliments! It's great you're enjoying my fic. And I updated, so here you are!  
  
ORi: Not the most articulate response I've ever received, but oh well. I'm guessing you think my fic is funny. . .or something. *sweatdrop*  
  
mezu: Thank you!  
  
Yukimura Keiko (x2): Yeah, Kaiba *can* be funny in a cranky way; I have to agree on that one. I've still got a fair amount of this to post, so keep checking back! And everyone seems surprised by my Pegasus matchmaker thing, but I think it's kind of amusing.  
  
You know, I never realized until now how much alike Kaiba and Ishizu are. They're both very quiet, private people, only Ishizu's less irritable. That's really interesting!  
  
celes: Yes, I am, but fortunately people have seemed to quit mentioning "Kaiba watches porn!" Thank goodness. And here's my update, all ready to go!  
  
Charly and Utah: It's too bad that you're leaving; you're one of my most faithful readers. I hope your vacation's going to be loads of fun. And I've escaped death once more, since here's your update!  
  
Whew, that's a lot! Now go on and read my (admittedly short) chapter!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
I watched Ishizu's face as we twirled gently on the front lawn of Pegasus' mansion. She seemed to have lost the normally tense, wary look she showed to the world and instead seemed almost. . .happy.  
  
I definitely wasn't pleased. I wasn't sure how much more of this waltz I could take. If those blasted musicians didn't stop cranking out that soppy music, then I was going to do something drastic. Like take Ishizu in my arms and kiss her, not caring who was watching. She was just too close to me for comfort. Remaining aloof was becoming quite a bit of a strain.  
  
Finally, not a moment too soon, the music ended. I stopped moving. Ishizu opened her eyes and seemed to awaken from a beautiful dream to a harsh reality. Momentarily, I wished I could help her regain her sense of peace. Then I was appalled.  
  
What am I becoming? I wondered. How am I letting myself entertain stupid romantic notions for this dratted stubborn woman who holds an item that is rightfully mine?  
  
I abruptly let her go and pulled away. "Well, thank goodness that's over. What a bother."  
  
The familiar angry posture settled over her. "Yes, I'm glad that waltz is finished. Now I can go find somebody who actually is polite and kind, and doesn't take advantage of people's emotions. Goodbye, Kaiba, and I hope I don't see you again for a very long time." She turned on her heel and stalked off into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the party was horrible. I spent the whole time stewing over Kaiba and his total lack of manners and human feelings. Every time I tried to push the thoughts of him out of my mind, I would recall some other detail of our exchange and I would become angry anew.  
  
Eventually, I became so fed up that I left. As I stalked towards my car, Pegasus met up with me once more.  
  
"Leaving, Miss Ishtar? I hope nothing happened to upset you," he inquired sympathetically.  
  
Nothing that I can tell you, I thought. "No, the party was excellent.. It's just I never was one for large social gatherings."  
  
"That's quite all right. If you're sure there's nothing I can do.?"  
  
"No, thank you." I refused his offer politely but firmly.  
  
Pegasus shrugged and looked me straight in the eye. "Fine, but just remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me at any time, about any subject--museum troubles, problems with your Millennium Necklace. . .love. . ." he added almost too casually. "And if you need somebody to be bumped off, or at least taken temporarily out of commission, I'm your man." Incredibly, he winked--or attempted to, considering he had only one eye.  
  
I glanced at him suspiciously but remarked only, "Thank you for your kindness. I'll be sure to keep your thoughtfulness in mind."  
  
Then I entered my car, started the engine, and drove off, thinking all the while about the celebration, Maximillion Pegasus' odd words, and a beautiful pair of blue eyes. . .  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Brief, I know. The next chapter, I think, is even shorter, so I'll update a little quicker. As always, please review! I treasure everything positive. The flames I put out with a fire extinguisher. 


	6. Minds Wandering

This is an even shorter chapter than the last one, everyone, so I posted it fairly quickly after the last. Once again, I've resorted to the evil cliffhanger, since so many of my favourite authors use that technique, I feel I'm entitled to a little revenge! I rather like Kaiba's view in this chapter--making Kaiba mad is so much fun! Once again, I'll try to get the next section up fairly quickly since this one's so small it's practically non-existent.  
  
And now for the reviews:  
  
Yukimura Keiko: You've hit Kaiba's essence. He's too proud to care and yet that one little part of him wonders. . . . As for Pegasus, the person who really made me think of Pegasus in a new light was Kabuki. She's on my "Favourite Authors" list and I really, ~really~ recommend you check her fictions out. She portrayed him so sensitively that it made me realize that the man's only human. He's not a monster, just a misguided child who's lost his innocence. Also, another fic I'm currently writing about Pegasus-- "Alternate Reality"--also affected this story as parts of the other Pegasus leaked into this tale!  
  
Setine: Yes, Pegasus is a multi-faceted character, isn't he (see above for my mini-ramble)? And (I know I say this too, too often) I'm pleased you liked that line. Little compliments like that have a way of making this author write more often!  
  
Charly the Lazy (just kidding!): Poor Ishizu's going to have a bit of a wait for another kiss, I'm afraid. Seto's just too darn stubborn. But don't worry; I can guarantee that things will (eventually) heat up with this couple.  
  
By the way, why won't your mother let you watch the anime? I can't see anything wrong with it; it's not like it's the Japanese version or anything. And I didn't think there were *that* many ugly chaps in Yu-Gi-Oh. . .  
  
ChildofMidnight: You thought that was a cliffhanger? Just you wait, my child, there are cliffhangers in the upcoming chapters that will make last chapter's cliffie look like a two-foot drop. MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ieyre: I haven't read too many Kaiba/Ishizu fics (I've been too busy writing this one!) so I wouldn't know about people not taking the coupling seriously. Which leaves me to wonder. . .those two are some of the least cheerful people in Yu-Gi-Oh. How could you possibly make fun of a relationship between them? . . .Hmm, maybe I don't want that question answered.  
  
Lonely Tears: The next chapter's right here! And I know about ff.net being messed up--I tried to update for days. Sigh. . .  
  
Kurai chan: Don't you think Pegasus is the winking type? He can be pretty silly at times (i.e. Funny Bunny). Although winking is rather difficult if you only have one eye. It'd kind of look more like blinking normally than anything else. And here's the update!  
  
Marron: Wow, thanks a lot! You brought a smile to my face with those words. I'm sure there are better fics out there, but praise is always great!  
  
Black Mistress: Sorry to break it to ya, but this chapter's even shorter! I eventually will get into longer chapters again, just you wait. Although you seem rather too hyper to wait. . . ^_^ Kidding.  
  
Well, that's all! Now, on to my (exceedingly brief) chapter!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
I read the company memo over and over, but the words weren't making any sense at all to me. At any moment, I expected the letters to leap mischievously about the page, scampering here and there like a group of playful Kuribohs.  
  
At the thought, I dropped the note and shook my head vigorously.  
  
"Now I'm really losing it," I muttered to myself.  
  
Ever since that party three days ago, I found my mind wandering. . .to places I didn't want it to go. The waltz with Ishizu played over and over in my head, like a horrible, maudlin movie. Every time I tried to concentrate on KaibaCorp work, my thoughts would be drawn to her endless blue eyes, her skin that was like sun on the Egyptian deserts, her--  
  
I pounded my fist on my desk in a sudden rage. ~Why~ could I not stop thinking about that idiot? I interrogated myself. It's not like I haven't seen beautiful women before. Except Ishizu's different from the others. She's not just attractive, but she possesses an inner radiance that--  
  
"Argh!" I picked up a pen from my desk and fired it across the office at the door. A secretary, entering the room, ducked hurriedly. The object missed her by about two inches.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" she questioned uncertainly. "Did you call? I thought I heard some noises."  
  
"You must have been hearing things. Go back to work," I barked.  
  
The woman made a face but quickly glanced downwards to hide it. "Yes, sir." She exited quickly--probably so I wouldn't throw anything else at her.  
  
What in the name of Obelisk the Tormentor is happening to me? I wondered yet again. I'm becoming as love-stricken as any two-bit poet. Wait a second. . .love-stricken?  
  
Now there was a thought I didn't want to keep in my head. I instantly pulled up a chart of the latest stock happenings on my computer and studied it fiercely. Maybe the thought of making more money would drive that dratted Ishtar woman out of my head for once and for all. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Curse that Kaiba, I thought to myself not for the first time as I made my rounds locking up at the museum. He must have possessed me, for I cannot get him out of my mind!  
  
It was several days after Maximillion Pegasus' party, and though I knew the real reason for Kaiba being constantly in my thoughts, I didn't want to admit it. Things had gotten so bad that I was even later than usual at closing Domino Museum, since I had been daydreaming for most of the evening.  
  
About to round a corner, I heard the sound of three voices murmuring softly to each other. At first, I thought it was a group of stragglers. I prepared to request their departure when my brain registered what they were saying.  
  
They're not tourists, I realized. They're thieves.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
*creepy music plays* What will happen to our heroine Ishizu? Will Kaiba ever admit his feelings about her? Tune in. . .er, sometime this week. . .to discover the next instalment in the series! Until then, I'm Vyctori Windheart, reminding all my readers to leave lots of lovely reviews so that I'll update faster! Ciao! 


	7. Hieroglyphic Heist

I was going to update sooner, except ff.net went down, ~again~. Anyway, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that this chapter is considerably longer than the previous. The bad news is that I've left you lot on an even bigger cliffhanger! Aren't I so nice? But I think this is the last really large cliffie (I kinda forget), so never fear!  
  
As well, I only have one more chapter to write and then I'm finished. I probably have about five more to put up at my leisure, but I'll then be moving onto a non-Yu-Gi-Oh project. . .for now.  
  
The reviewers. . .  
  
Yoshimi: Hey, good to see you, *Yosh'* (heh heh heh)! I'm glad you reviewed. You'll see what happens very shortly, never fear. . . *tries to look mysterious and fails miserably*  
  
Ori: I didn't mean to insult you. No offence was intended. And I so pity you--all that work to do. And you're right, how most don't seem to get it. The true authors were blatantly obvious about the pairing. Come ~on~, people!  
  
Kurai chan: Yes, the insertion of the thieves was a pretty obvious device, I admit it. But I've given a bit of a twist to the whole "damsel in distress" scenario. You'll see. . .  
  
celes: Don't worry, Ishizu's one of my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I'm not about to let anything nasty happen to her. Now, KAIBA on the other hand. . .just kidding.  
  
Ieyre: Kaiba? Stubborn? Nooooo, of course not! How could you ever think that of either him or Ishizu? Such a strange notion. . . . I don't even need to point out the extreme sarcasm in this, now, do I?  
  
Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel/Lonely Tears: Making Kaiba mad is SO much fun! It's almost too easy. And here's the update!  
  
YamiYugi's Pharaohess: Yay! Another sensible person who agrees Kaiba should be paired up with Ishizu and not Serenity! Whoohoo! Here's the 'more' you requested!  
  
ChildofMidnight: You can get up from your knees now! I've got another chapter for you. And as for my deviousness. . .trust me, you have only seen the beginning of it. . .MWAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, is that everyone? Good! Then be prepared for another cliffhanger and (hopefully) a rather interesting chapter!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
On the way over to Domino Museum, I tried to reason out the meaning as to why, precisely, I was going to see Ishizu at this time of night. What could I possibly have to say to her? I wondered angrily. And yet, for some reason, I felt it imperative that I drop by. Was it a sixth sense? Was it my dormant conscience, reviving at last? Or did it have something to do with my conversation with Mokuba earlier that evening. . .  
  
["I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I called out triumphantly. "White Lightning Attack!"  
  
"Aw, no, Seto, you won again!" Mokuba complained good-naturedly as his monster was destroyed. "Do you ever lose?"  
  
I sauntered over to his side as the holograms vanished and grinned down at him. "Nope. Not recently, kiddo. Now, have you finished up your homework yet?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Mokuba nodded. "But could you check over my math problems for me? I'm not sure I'm doing them right."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As we travelled through our mansion, Mokuba seemed to want to inquire something, but never quite carried his impulse through. Finally, as I was sorting through my little brother's work, squinting to read the messy writing, Mokuba finally brought up what was troubling him.  
  
"Big brother. . . . I have a question."  
  
"Go on," I mumbled as I circled a wrong answer.  
  
"If Obelisk the Tormentor is really Ishizu's card, then why haven't you returned it yet? And what was your plan that you messed up, anyway?"  
  
Very carefully, I set down the pencil. I gazed at his somehow still innocent face. It always amazed me. After all the trouble we had been through, first with being orphaned, then with our abusive adoptive father, then Pegasus, then the Big Five, and finally the Rare Hunters, I was--and still am--amazed that Mokuba is as naïve as he is.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Ishizu gave me that card, so I tend to see it as mine. Possession is nine-tenths of the law, after all. And my plan was. . ." How do I explain things like kissing and lust to someone as young as my little brother? ". . .well, to give back Obelisk and then pick Ishizu's pocket." It was the truth, admittedly with a couple of essentials left by the wayside.  
  
Mokuba frowned. "Seto, that's not very nice."  
  
I half-shrugged. "That's business, kid."  
  
"Well, if that's business, then I'm glad running KaibaCorp's your job and not mine. Poor Ishizu. She was nice enough to loan you that card and you're not giving it back? But I suppose you've got a good reason. You always do." Mokuba gave me a hug.  
  
I awkwardly gave him a small squeeze around the shoulders. I never have been comfortable with displays of affection, so I returned my attention to Mokuba's homework.]  
  
. . .I didn't want my little brother to be ashamed of me. That would be more than I could bear.  
  
By the time I had arrived at the museum, I was no further along in my thoughts. Irritated, I snapped to my chauffeur, "Wait here. I won't be long."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." With a sigh, she settled herself in for a wait. To her credit, she never complained, no matter how long I took at my various functions.  
  
I marched purposefully into Domino Museum, wishing to complete my business as soon as possible. As focused on my duty as I was, I still noted the voices that were echoing through the structure's stone corridors.  
  
Isn't this place supposed to be closed? I wondered. Actually, I was surprised that I had gotten into the place at all. I attentively listened to the conversation.  
  
"There, take that piece over there. No, not that one! The one with the cat. Yes, that's it. That one will bring loads of money from a private collector. And that vase, the pale blue thing. Mmm, that's a lovely work of art."  
  
Hmm, it looks like Ishizu's got some unexpected visitors, I thought. I turned to leave in search of a phone with which to call the police when a new voice froze me to the core.  
  
"Stop right there," Ishizu's voice commanded. "You have no right to take those artefacts."  
  
* * *  
  
The thieves were so involved in their work that they didn't notice my soft footsteps. Suddenly I was so angry with them for attempting to rob me of my career and main interest in life that I stepped out from the concealing shadows.  
  
"Stop right there. You have no right to take those artefacts." I put on my most forbidding look.  
  
There were three of them. Two were anonymous thugs that I had never before seen, but the third. . .  
  
"Miss Ishtar, what a surprise." The suited man returned my regard calmly.  
  
"Mr Tanaka." My voice shook with betrayal. "How could you? You've helped me so much with this collection, cataloguing it, sorting through it, everything. . .and all this was just to familiarize yourself with my artefacts so you could steal them?"  
  
"That's right." Tanaka was unmoved and not at all repentant. He examined a fingernail in a display of indifference.  
  
"I trusted you!" I clenched my fists, trying to bring myself under control.  
  
"That's the way of the world." He shrugged. "You can't rely on anyone. But I'm afraid I can't let you be witness to our little, shall we say. . .heist. That would destroy my careful plans. Joe, Shigeru--get her!"  
  
I grimly settled myself into a fighter's stance and prepared to strike the oncoming thugs. Two against one odds do not make pleasant battles, but I was ready to defend myself until either they or I fell.  
  
Then, to my total shock, a tall, lean figure launched itself from the nearby doorway to take down the green-haired criminal on the left.  
  
Kaiba. . . . My dazed mind realized as I snap-kicked the other man's knee. He dropped in agony. It's Seto Kaiba! What in the name of Isis is he doing here? Who cares; I'm just glad he's here!  
  
Kaiba, as always, efficiently took out his target. I, too, though not as quickly since I was hindered by my long flowing dress, rendered my victim unconscious. We turned to face the remaining thief. . .and halted where we stood. Tanaka was holding a gun and he was pointing it directly at Seto Kaiba's head.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Aren't I just SOOOO evil? Isn't it great? This is revenge for all the cliffs from which my favourite authors have left me dangling. I'm taking it out on ~you~, my dear readers! Fear me! But don't let my nastiness stop you from clicking on that button down there--the one that says "Submit Review," okay? Good. I'll be back soon with more in this lovely saga! ^_^ 


	8. From Ancient Past to Modern Times

Hmm, opinion's divided as to whether or not I'm evil. *smirks* Oh, I had too much fun with the last chapter. But now the problems are going to be resolved, so you can all relax. . .for now. Just to let you all know, this is the third-last chapter. Surprising, I know. I have everything all written; now I just need to post it at my leisure. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Reviewers. . .  
  
Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel: Aw, you don't think I'm evil? Darn it! And, judging from that fic of yours I'm reading, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere within a fifty-kilometre radius of you when you're being evil. And you'll see about our heroes. . .  
  
isis/seto fan: Love the name. And sorry if I'm confusing you. The first half of the chapter is always in Seto's POV and the second is Ishizu's viewpoint. Okay?  
  
Ava: Sorry, I don't really do fluff very well. Besides, a) Kaiba and Ishizu don't seem overly fluffy and b) this is intended to be a fairly serious fic, for once. ^_^  
  
ChildofMidnight: Happy belated birthday! Thanks for the compliment on my evilness. And I'll be sure to check out your fics. Although I might end up finally losing what remains of my sanity if you use lots of cliffies, too. Aaahh!  
  
celes: Ah! More comments on my general malevolence. Wonderful. . . . *grins* And here's your update!  
  
Kurai chan: I've always hated "damsel in distress" stuff. Blokes can get in trouble, too, ya know! So I reversed the roles, and made things slightly more equal. (To Kura: I don't think yamis get to pick their hikaris. Oh well, I'm sure you like her, deep down. Deep, deeeeeep down--kidding)  
  
angelkohaku: Yes, Kaiba can be a jerk. A big one. I agree with you completely on this one. And I'm not really sure whether Kaiba ever gave back Obelisk the Tormentor. I can imagine that he wouldn't want to, but I also would think Ishizu would be pretty firm about getting it back. Any readers know? But, awww! You made me beam with that last remark. Thank you!  
  
Ieyre: Why, thank you! MWAHAHA! Now you get to see whether Kaiba the Unbelievably Obstinate gets to meet his maker or not.  
  
Charly (who I've decided to rename "the insane" - kidding again!) (x2): Work of art? Eee! *happy squeal* Abusing Kaiba is always a good way to get rid of stress.  
  
Death makes you laugh? O_O "Hysterically," by the way, is spelled correctly. You know, your mum should allow you to watch anime. It's not dumb and it's not porn! # Hmmph.  
  
Luna: But writing short chapters is more fun! You get more updates in that way, even if the content's puny. Are you an author here? If you are, I'll see if I have time to read one of your fics and review it like you've requested.  
  
Minoizuri (x4): Congrats, you're the person with the most reviews in a row! I'm happy I convinced you what a good couple Kaiba and Ishizu make. I'm really surprised there aren't more fics out there about them. Thanks for dropping all those reviews!  
  
Black Mistress: *cackles maliciously* Ahh, good ol' cliffhangers. Nothing better to rile up the readers. I'm glad you're so fond of this fic, and here's the MOREMOREMORE you requested! ^_~  
  
mezu: Er. . .thank you?  
  
YamiYugi's Pharaohess: Have you been talking to Black Mistress? Just a joke. I'm pleased you find this so interesting.  
  
Lookit all the reviews! Over an entire page! I'm so happy! Thank you so much, everyone! You've made me so happy! Now why don't you go read what I've got? Thanks once again!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
A lot of things go through a person's mind when they are confronted with death. My first thought was, I don't have time to die. There's too much left for me to do. Then I became angry. How dare that swine try to shoot me? I'd like to see him try! I considered what would happen to Mokuba if I weren't around. Would the Big Five take control of KaibaCorp through him? They would abuse him mercilessly, I realized, my wrath growing. Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Not while I'm still breathing. I left my thoughts and focused in on the enemy.  
  
Tanaka was wearing an extremely unimpressed look on his face regarding the fate of his burglars. "Well, those two idiots were worse than useless." He shook his head angrily. "No matter, though. . .I can finish the job myself. Of course, witnesses would be a bit of a complication, so without further ado. . ." The man sighted down his arm directly at me. I prepared to spring for him in an attempt to bring him down before he could shoot me.  
  
However, the eventuality never came. Soundlessly, Ishizu held her hands up to her Egyptian necklace. For a tiny particle of a second, golden light burned in the air. Then the room vanished.  
  
When it materialized, I was leaning against a wall, still slightly crouched from my aborted attack. "What on earth did you do?" I interrogated. "More of that ridiculous hocus-pocus?"  
  
Ishizu seemed to be biting back an amused smile. "I used a teleport spell. My brother taught it to me, in a way." She became serious once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my colleague."  
  
Rapidly, I moved over to her and caught her wrist. "You're not going. I am. He has a gun, you fool. You could be shot!"  
  
Ishizu calmly stared at my fingers wrapped around her wrist until I removed them. Then she inquired softly, "So you're invincible to gunshot wounds? I never would have guessed. Kaiba, I can take care of myself. If something happens, I have the power of a Millennium Item to protect me, something you seem to lack."  
  
Before I could react, she strode into the next room, where Tanaka was still searching for us. I raced around the corner to watch as the man swung around and levelled the gun at Ishizu. He seemed shaken.  
  
"Wh--where did you. . .? How did you do that?" he queried, sweating.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Ishizu's hands circled the Millennium Necklace once again. A desert-coloured beam burst from the central Eye of Horus to knock the gun from Tanaka's grasp. It spun along the tiled floor. I darted in and snatched the weapon from the ground.  
  
Tanaka didn't even notice. He was too preoccupied with staring at Ishizu. He was trembling.  
  
"Unnatural female!" he cried hoarsely. "Witch!"  
  
"Watch your tongue," I ordered him angrily, gesturing with the gun.  
  
Ishizu gave a half-smile. "Mr. Tanaka, I'm sorry a man as intelligent as you appeared to be had to be so stupid. However, I'm not at all remorseful for what I'm about to do."  
  
Without warning, she lunged at him, and, using a quick blow to his temple, effectively knocked him out.  
  
Ishizu rubbed her hand and gazed at his lifeless body. She sighed, then looked up to meet my eyes. "Thank you for helping me, Kaiba. I'm not sure how this would have turned out if you hadn't happened to arrive."  
  
I looked away. "Forget it." Then, unable to withhold my curiosity, I asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Ishizu chuckled quietly. "I take self-defence courses once a week. It's amazing what they teach you. Now, Kaiba, why *did* you come, anyway?"  
  
I couldn't answer for a moment. How could I say what was on my mind. . .? Then I heard the tramp of boots behind me. The police had arrived.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you won't have that card forever," I responded abruptly, unable to speak the truth. "One day soon, it will be mine."  
  
Ishizu gasped, furious. "You. . .you. . . ." Suddenly, she slapped me hard across my face. As I raised a hand to my cheek, startled, she wheeled around and stormed away.  
  
As I answered the police's questions, over and over I mentally kicked myself. What had possessed me to say such a thing? I had planned on apologizing for my rudeness, and perhaps saying more, but I had only made the situation worse.  
  
Go me, I thought sardonically. Now what am I going to tell Mokuba to explain the brand-new bruise on my cheek when I got home. . .?  
  
* * *  
  
Eventually, I had to return to answer the queries of the police. However, by the time an officer had tracked me down, Kaiba was long gone. I wasn't sure whether to be glad or disappointed. While I certainly didn't want to have to make uneasy conversation filled with hesitations, a part of me wished to see him just one more time.  
  
Even if he now completely despises me, I thought. My lips quirked. How had I become so dependant upon him? I was a self-sufficient woman; I wasn't one of those air-headed, pathetic females who completely depended upon men for solace and approval. I was stronger than that. So why did I feel such a desperate need to run to Kaiba?  
  
Fortunately for me, the police began questioning me and I was able to banish all thoughts of Seto Kaiba from my mind. I wasn't so lucky with my dreams, however. More than once I awoke, warm and blushing after dreams that I found too embarrassing to consider, even for a moment. It made for a troubled night's sleep, I can tell you.  
  
The next day I spent doing the most boring yet mentally involving work I could find, trying without much success to distract myself from, once again, that pair of cold, crisp eyes. When the museum closed for the day, I found my attention drifting. The novel I was reading wasn't particularly fascinating, and I really didn't want to tackle that steadily growing pile of bills on the lamp table next to my favourite chair. Then my regard came home to roost on my computer.  
  
"Oh, why not?" I sighed. I wasn't much for technology, but at least it was better than mooning over Kaiba.  
  
I booted up the machine and accessed the Internet. Automatically, I typed in the URL of my favourite chat room. Then, tapping in my login name, "Isis of Egypt," and password, I searched about for a promising chamber.  
  
At first, I held brief and rather uninteresting conversations with a few acquaintances. Then one of them mentioned a tidbit of news that was rather interesting. . .  
  
Don't talk to BlueEyesDragon, the user warned me. They're so rude! Just asking to be sent a mail bomb--or worse.  
  
Who's this "BlueEyesDragon"? I typed back hurriedly. If it was the person I thought it was. . .  
  
I dunno, came the reply. They're a newbie. They joined recently and have been totally tearing into people for no apparent reason.  
  
I'll avoid them if at all possible, I responded. Thanks for the caution.  
  
For a moment, I sat back in my chair, considering. The chances were one in a million. And yet, with that screen name--and personality, I thought with a grin. Let's just see if I'm right. . .  
  
I decided to lurk for a while, to see exactly how this "BlueEyesDragon" was alienating the members of the chat room. After reading a few conversations, I could see why everyone was staying away from them in droves. I had arrived just in time to observe one poor thing who obviously hadn't heard of BlueEyesDragon's reputation. BlueEyesDragon ripped into them, going for their soul. They were rude, sarcastic, cutting their victim to their very essence.  
  
Quickly, BlueEyesDragon's prey fled, broken. Noting the user name of the abused person, I resolved to comfort them as best I could. . .later. Right now, I had business to which I needed to attend.  
  
Hello, BlueEyesDragon, I typed simply.  
  
Not another mindless Internet zombie, came the bitter reply. What do you want from me? Make it quick; I don't want to have to listen to meaningless babble any longer than I have to.  
  
Off screen, I shook my head, smiling wryly. If that wasn't confirmation that BlueEyesDragon was indeed Seto Kaiba, nothing was.  
  
During my hesitation, BlueEyesDragon added more to his response. What's the matter? Has your mind totally evaporated from sitting at a computer for twenty-three hours of the day? I don't know why, but I had expected more from somebody with a name slightly more intelligent than 'Frodozgurl932.'  
  
I was taking my time with my response, I answered. And I'm pleased you like my name--even if it's only a little. I've always been fascinated with ancient Egypt.  
  
You sound like one of my friends. She's an Egyptologist. She believes in all sorts of nonsense about the ancients. There was a slight pause. But other than that, she's a pretty great woman.  
  
What's she like? I tapped out hurriedly. My heart had given a leap upon hearing--or seeing, rather--perhaps my first compliment ever from Seto Kaiba.  
  
Well. . .  
  
I leaned forwards in my seat, anxiously anticipating the response.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
That's it from me. Just two end notes: one, if I made any errors about the function of a chat room, blame it on me. I don't visit chat rooms, but I thought the format would work better than the slower message board. And two, I don't know anybody called "Frodozgurl932." If there is somebody out there with that s/n, you have my apologies. I was having trouble thinking up a good nickname, since I don't think they'd use the Yu-Gi-Oh chaps' names, and "Legolazgurl932" didn't look right (since I know he has more fangirls than poor ol' Frodo). So apologies if there really ~is~ somebody with that name out there.  
  
That's all until next time! Don't forget to make me happy and review! 


	9. The Rules of the Internet

Hi, everyone! I'm back with one of the last chapters. This story's gone by so quickly, don't you think? Course, I could've written longer chapters, but oh well. This chappie finishes up the chat room saga, but our heroes aren't out of trouble by any means. . . (insert evil laugh here).  
  
The reviewers. . .  
  
Blue Mediva: I suppose you're right, that those two visiting chat rooms ~is~ slightly out of character. But Ishizu had to embrace technology so she could keep on top of things at the museum, so I figured that if she ever got really bored (or lovelorn ^_^ ), she wouldn't be adverse to as much of an intelligent conversation as you can find in a chat room. And I've met enough jerks online to guess that Kaiba would probably harass people on chat rooms as an outlet for his frustrations!  
  
angelkohaku: *blushes* Thank you very much! You're making this author so happy with your praise! The reason every writer stops at the most exciting parts is a) to keep her or his readers interested and b) in revenge for all the other authors that have done so to them in the past! And I never could resist the puppy-dog eyes (betcha Seto hates 'em), so here's your update!  
  
NanTran12: One word, twenty-four times! I counted. Thanks for the compliments, and voila! I have updated updated updated updated. . .  
  
Luna: I don't want to see you flip, so here's the update! I'm happy in a perverse way that I've given you insomnia--it means I've written a good chapter, so I'm happy! The little skit you did made me smile. ^_^ See?  
  
Ava: When? Not for a little bit. There's a bit of mush in this chapter, but just poetic words (or as close as I could get). No kissy stuff yet from our stubborn duo.  
  
Kurai chan: Yes, ~those~ chat rooms! Can you imagine what Kaiba would do to idiots like that? Heh heh heh. . .it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
celes (x2): Don't you just hate the "site experiencing overload" messages? It makes me climb the walls (no, not literally!)! So frustrating! I'm pleased somebody liked the chat room element, and of course Kaiba and Ishizu are perfect for each other. You're stating the obvious (kidding)!  
  
Andy: Wow! That's pretty high praise! Thanks!  
  
LiLianJieGurl: I really like the independent types, which is why Mai's my tied-for-second favourite character. Ishizu's up there, too. She doesn't just sit back and take things. If she wants a different destiny, she goes out and makes one for herself!  
  
Thank you so much for putting my story on your favourites! I shrieked with joy when I saw!  
  
Charly and Utah: *grins* So, Frodozgurl932. . .yes, sugar is a marvellous invention. And you'll just see about BlueEyesDragon, won't you. . .? Charly the Evil one, so true. . . (joke)  
  
ChildofMidnight: Sister! My long lost sister! Kidding. Glad you reviewed-- you're one of my regulars. Sigh. . .it's wonderful to have regulars!  
  
Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel: . . .Well, I'm glad somebody found it amusing. Even if I don't remember writing in humour. *thinks: ???* And yeah, not too many people seem to think Kaiba and Ishizu are chat room types. Really, I suppose they aren't, but it works in the story. Ah well.  
  
Ieyre: Yeah, I know, I know. I'm stretching it a bit (a LOT). But it just works! Plus, there's always a CHANCE of these things happening. Winning the lottery is supposed to be over a million to one chance and yet somebody always does. So. . . *shrugs* heh.  
  
Yukimura Keiko (x3): But that's what makes them so deep. Real people are many-faceted. Anyway, the story I recommend you begin with is called "New Decisions," by Kabuki. It's very deep (it should be--Kabuki's an English major).  
  
Lucky you in Puerto Rico! While you were sunning yourself obliviously, the rest of my readers were tearing their hair waiting for me to update as I sat chuckling evilly in my computer chair! I had soooo much fun with that chapter.  
  
I had never heard that people become more "themselves" online. But now that you mention it, I suppose you're right. Thanks so much for showering me with compliments! It's readers like you that inspire me to keep going!  
  
YamiYugi's Pharaohess: ^_^ Okay, then, I'll write more, with glee!  
  
~*~  
  
Whew! More than a page of reviews! *beams in joy* Plushies for everyone who reviewed! *flings plushies everywhere* Thank you, everyone! Here's another chapter!  
  
(Oh yeah, just so this isn't confusing, text between asterisks like *this* means the words are being typed onscreen. Sheesh, I wish ff.net accepted italics!)  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
*What's she like?* my current chat partner, Isis of Egypt, questioned.  
  
*Well.* I began, stalling for time. What could I say about Ishizu? Normally, I detested any outpouring of emotion, but for some bizarre reason, I felt the need to put into words what my subconscious had been murmuring over the last week.  
  
It's not like Ishizu's going to see it, I thought. This "Isis of Egypt" has no idea who I am. She won't probably even read it. Besides, if people start to mock me for being a soppy fool, I can simply change screen names. I had done it before. I had even joined this chat site under a brand new alias, to take out the inexplicable frustration that had been burning inside me for the last few days.  
  
*She's like no other. She's an individual. She may not be the tallest woman, but she's proud, and carries herself like a queen of old times.* I wasn't used to writing anything but hard facts, but the somewhat poetic words came easily, flowing from my unconscious mind to my fingers and onto the screen, like a brook that becomes a stream, that changes into a river, that pours into the ocean.  
  
*She has dune-brown skin with eyes the blue of the sky seen when you throw back your head on a warm summer's morning to breathe the glory of the day.* Where were these words coming from? *She's lit with an inner flame, sometimes smouldering softly, other times blazing white hot, but the fire is always there. It isn't like a forest fire, out of control and burning everywhere, destroying everything. Her passion is disciplined. She can see into your heart and soul, reading what's there like an arcane book. She has a mind and she knows how to use it. Her name is Ishizu and* --these words were the hardest of all to force out-- *I love her.*  
  
Then I waited in my chair, barricading my heart against the ridiculing taunts that were certain to come.  
  
But they never arrived.  
  
*That was beautiful, BlueEyesDragon. I hope your Ishizu knows the depths of your feelings for her. Your emotions are powerful, like the ocean to her flame. Ishizu is a very lucky woman.* I saw the letters form on the screen and I wondered just who this "Isis of Egypt" was to whom I was revealing my deepest feelings.  
  
*No. She'd just turn me away. I've treated her terribly in the past; she'd never forgive me.* Now that my first and only poetic experience had left me, I was reluctant to continue to write.  
  
*You'd be surprised,* Isis of Egypt encouraged. *With this passion you feel for her, your love is almost certainly not one-sided.*  
  
*Thank you for listening to that rubbish. I'm leaving now. Goodbye.* I signed off without bothering to view her farewell.  
  
Great job, Kaiba, I thought. I've completely humiliated myself. Now I know how that dog, Joey, feels on a regular basis. Isis of Egypt probably thinks I'm a total fool for that absurd outburst. She'll probably blab it to everyone in the chat room. And I'm still no further ahead.  
  
I suddenly and fervently wished that Isis of Egypt were in fact Ishizu Ishtar. I didn't want to have to go through that slushy nonsense at another time. Unbelievably, I wanted her to return my love--and it ~is~ love, I finally admitted to myself. The great Seto Kaiba, brought to his knees by such an ordinary emotion. I laughed inwardly at myself. Even if Ishizu did know about my passions for her, she'd never reciprocate them. . .not in a million years. . . .  
  
* * *  
  
I sat, staring at the exquisite words being mechanically and precisely tapped onto the computer screen. A tear plopped on my hands resting on the keyboard, followed by another.  
  
He loves me! My dazed mind told me over and over. He really, truly loves me!  
  
I almost sent back my own message of adoration, but remembered just in time that "BlueEyesDragon" was speaking to "Isis of Egypt." In the rules of the Internet, he wasn't Seto Kaiba any more than I was Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
Instead, as my fingers flitted across the keys, I gave him the type of message that a casual acquaintance would send. I could barely keep my feelings from bursting straight from my core and onto the screen.  
  
Then, Kaiba gave a curt goodbye and logged off. After considering my computer monitor blankly for a few more moments, I did so as well.  
  
I rose from my chair and twirled around the room in complete joy, humming the tune of the waltz I had shared with him at Pegasus' party, several years or nights ago. Then I came back from outer space with a terrible realization: Kaiba didn't know I was Isis of Egypt. He thought I was just some random Internet junkie. And from his last words, it seemed as though he never would admit to how he felt. Even if I took the initiative and spoke of my love for him first, more likely than not, he would turn me away with that familiar sneer, rather than take the chance that he would be hurt again.  
  
What do I do now?  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
You know, last time, I said the previous chapter was the third-last. Well, I miscounted. THIS is the third-last chapter. I think. I hope. Yeah. Anyway, please review and make me a very happy author. A happy author writes more, so you all win too! 


	10. Matchmaker Extraordinaire

Wow, another bucket-load of reviews! You lot make me so happy! Thanks!  
  
In this chapter, we get to see a little more out of character/in character (I hope!) goodness. What am I talking about? You'll see. . . . Anyway, I'm hoping to post the last chapter really quickly after this one, so sadly, this fic is drawing to a close (as I've said about three hundred times now!).  
  
The reviewers. . .  
  
celes: Why doesn't ff.net just fix the darn site? Honestly. You loved Seto? Ishizu will kill you! (Kidding)  
  
Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel: Congratulations! Those are really, ~really~ impressive marks! I'm glad I made your day, but you seem to be laughing at the places that are meant to be serious. . . . Oh well.  
  
Ieyre: You'll just find out, huh? "A question for the ages." Sounds impressive!  
  
lil angel/devil: Really? Wow! That's so nice of you to say!  
  
angelkohaku: Aaaa! The dreaded puppy dog eyes strike again! Must. . .resist. . . ^_^ My story almost made you cry? Never thought it was ~that~ good! Er, sorry. I'm happy you think I'm talented! Wow, you people are great! I've got that much attention, though? Heh heh heh. . .  
  
Tk Macintosh: Actually, everything's written. I just have to post it at my leisure. Glad you love the fic!  
  
Osiris: I'll be sure to catch your tale. The title sounds interesting. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews I got (on my first story, too!), as well! I've seen some stories with more reviews, but not many. And as for my writing style. . .what you see here is the product of two years of constant labour to improve how I write. *sweatdrop*  
  
Sekhmet: Oh good! I love regular reviewers. And of course you may have a plushie! *hands over plushie of your choice* I'm more fond of Ishizu than of Seto, but they both are great characters in their own way. Glad you don't mind the evil cliffies--it's healthier for me, since I don't have as many people trying to kill me!  
  
Gorou Fujita: What, it wasn't good before? Just a joke. Please is the magic word, so here's one update!  
  
Ishizu:: Phoenix Goddess: Love the name! It's so creative (and it's related to one of my main characters!). I don't know about snappy, but I've updated, so there you go!  
  
Aya Mikage: I take it you're as patient as our brown-haired genius in the fic. . .hee hee. A lot of people have been commenting Kaiba didn't seem one for chatting, but it ~works~! ^_^  
  
jakki: Well, that's the first time I've seen Kaiba described as sweet, but hey! I'm pleased you love this! *smiles happily*  
  
angel666: No more wait! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Kurai chan: Really? I never knew about that letter thing. What if your screen name is something like "Vyctoriii" and you write it in your review? Hmm, more fluff. . .well, I'm not really good at it, I'm afraid. This fic isn't very fluffy. *shrugs* Sorry.  
  
NanTran12: Wow, thanks! I wasn't so sure how well I was writing. . .I'm not that great at romantic mush like that.  
  
Setine: I'm sorry to hear you were grounded. Hope it wasn't too annoying/boring. And if I just wrote the characters the way they were in the anime, they might end up a little. . .flat. It's better to explore every dimension of a person--it makes them seem more human and lifelike.  
  
ChildofMidnight: Same ol', same ol', huh? Oh, and I REVIEWEDREVIEWEDREVIEWED, so go check your Yu-Gi-Oh fic, okay?  
  
Nayru: Hey, a Zelda fan! Way to go! If you liked the first chapter, you should read the next eight (or nine, now). And Kaiba/Ishizu fans, unite!  
  
Luna: *cringes* Sorry for no updates! Great skit, once again! Wow, I'm making my readers all teary-eyed. This is kind of exciting for me. I have the power over your emotions. . .MWAHAHA!  
  
Black Mistress: Yeah, Ishizu ought to take the initiative. And Kaiba is the sort to keep everything to himself, so he might need a little. . .push. What do I mean? You'll see. *cackles*  
  
setobsessed: Thanks! Welcome back to ff.net!  
  
Yggdrasil's 3rd Root: . . .And you were saying ~I~ left a long review? You just broke my record for most verbal critique ever! Here, have a Pegasus plushie, since this seems to be my day for plushies.  
  
Well, nobody calls Ishizu "Isis" in the dubbed anime, so I suppose he might be excused for his stupidity. You know, I never thought about Kaiba having Marik for a brother-in-law. *laughs* Family reunions would be. . .interesting. . .to say the least!  
  
I inspired you? Awww. . .you're making me melt with your praise! It's so kind! Thank you!  
  
I know that yaoi fans don't necessarily oppose straight pairings. I don't hate yaoi, myself. . .let's just say I tolerate it. If it's well written, I can be persuaded to like the pairing, in that particular story. Like your fic, or your yami's.  
  
I actually don't find Ishizu too difficult to write for. Normally, I have a little trouble keeping people in character, but this fic just seemed to flow. Lucky me!  
  
"Victor E."? *groans* I had it coming. And I oughta drop another review of your fic. You're not the only one who hasn't been reviewing! *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~* Well, that's everything! So many wonderful reviews. . .thank you, all! Now, here's my latest chapter. It's comparatively long, so enjoy! ^_^  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
When people rant on about how wonderful love is, it's obvious that they've never been cursed with the emotion. My employees cowered as I stormed about the KaibaCorp building. I was rude and sharp in all my dealings with everything from human beings to the stock exchange.  
  
On my way to the coffee machine, I overheard several of those beneath me discussing something in hushed tones:  
  
"Should we tell him?"  
  
"*You* can. I sure don't want to. Kaiba skins those who cross him with his tongue and uses their hides for wallpaper. I'd like to keep myself intact, thank you all the same."  
  
"But he'll be furious if we don't say anything!"  
  
"He'll be furious if we do!"  
  
I rounded the corner, startling the huddled group of three. "What are you three halfwits talking about?"  
  
"Er. . ." a man began.  
  
They whispered to each other frantically before the brown-haired woman in the gathering spoke up. "Um. . .one of your business colleagues requested you visit them at their residence."  
  
"I can't very well do that if I don't know who they are. What am I supposed to do, visit every single house in Domino?" I came up against a barrier of silence. "Well, who is it?"  
  
"Mr. . .Pegasus." The woman cringed.  
  
"Pegasus!" I gave a bark of bitter laughter. "Of course! Could my day possibly get any worse? Get back to work, you lazy fools. You're supposed to be working for me, not guzzling my caffeine reserves all day!"  
  
I spun on my heel and vacated the room, my coat swirling around my ankles. Great. . .just great, I thought. There's no sense in putting it off, though.  
  
I ordered my limousine and gave the directions to Pegasus' mansion. I glowered the whole way there. When I arrived, a butler let me in and gave me directions to Pegasus' location.  
  
At first, we went through the usual corporate dealings between KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. I managed to restrain myself from throttling him- though it was a near thing.  
  
Finally, we finished up the necessary work. I rose to leave but Pegasus elegantly held up one manicured hand.  
  
"Not so fast, Kaiba-boy. We need to talk."  
  
"What do you mean?" I growled. "We finished up what we needed to do, so now I'm going home."  
  
"Not yet. Sit down."  
  
Reluctantly, I eased myself back into the velvety chair. "What is it? Make it fast; I have a company to run."  
  
"So do I, Kaiba-boy, so do I." For a long moment, Pegasus simply gazed at me with his lone cinnabar eye. Then he quietly spoke words that I never would have expected to drop from his lips.  
  
"You're in love with Ishizu." It was a statement, not a query.  
  
"What?" I roughly leapt from the chair and leaned across the table. "You're mad!"  
  
"Don't try to deny it. I know." He gave me a slight smile.  
  
"Don't tell me it's more of that ancient Egyptian hocus pocus?" I snarled.  
  
In response, Pegasus simply lifted the veil of hair away from his left eye. In place of the gold object that had ripped my life apart last summer, there was a silver eye patch, dyed the same colour as his hair so it would be unnoticeable to the average observer. The sight rather shocked me, but I didn't let it on.  
  
"You and Ishizu share something truly special between the two of you. I know you understandably detest me, but please listen to my advice. Love is a very valuable thing, something that should be clung to at all costs. You need to open yourself up and show her that you care."  
  
"Why should I? Every time I do so, someone always rips me apart. It's better not to let anyone affect me. I'm fine on my own." I glared at Pegasus.  
  
"You may feel that way now, but later on, you'll realize you're wrong. And then it will be too late--you'll have pushed everyone away."  
  
"I don't need anybody!" I snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me. . ." I rose and began to exit the room. Then a sigh and an amused chuckle reached my ears.  
  
"Ah, to think that the great Seto Kaiba is afraid. I always knew you were a coward, Kaiba-boy, and this just proves it."  
  
I slowly turned to face him. "Say that again."  
  
Pegasus shrugged. "It's true. You're scared. You won't admit your feelings because you're frightened Ishizu will reject you. Well, go on, then. Live the rest of your life wondering what could have transpired between the two of you. It's not my life, so why should I care?"  
  
"I am not a coward," I gritted.  
  
Pegasus smirked infuriatingly. "Of course you're not, Kaiba-boy."  
  
"That does it!" I strode over to where Pegasus was lounging and grabbed him by the collar of that ridiculous frilly shirt. Right in his face, I bellowed, "I'm going over to talk to Ishizu and tell her exactly how I feel! I'll show you that Seto Kaiba fears nothing and nobody!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Pegasus didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. "Now, if you don't mind, kindly release me so I may go about my business and you can attend to yours."  
  
Disgusted, I let him drop and marched out the door without another word. I'd show that primping fool, I thought. Just you wait, Pegasus.  
  
* * *  
  
The telephone shrilled loudly. I looked up gratefully from a pile of museum papers. Dropping my pencil with a relieved sigh, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Ishtar? This is Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
"Pegasus?" I queried in surprise. "Well. . .hi."  
  
I could almost hear him smiling on the other end of the line. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm calling. Could you come to my place, soon?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose. No offence, but why are you asking me?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough," he answered mysteriously. "Goodbye, Miss Ishtar."  
  
"Um, goodbye, Mr Pegasus." I hung up the phone, completely bewildered. What in the name of Isis did he want? Well, there's only one way to find out, I decided.  
  
After a short drive, I arrived at Pegasus' mansion. The butler took me into a lovely blue-themed sitting room, where my host awaited.  
  
"Richardson, please bring us a bottle of something from my cellar," he requested. "I'll leave it up to your discretion."  
  
"Certainly, Master Pegasus." The man bowed and withdrew.  
  
As we waited the servant to return with the wine, Pegasus made idle chat about this and that. I nearly went mad with curiosity at the wait. Finally, Richardson returned and poured some fine Beaujolais into two crystal wine glasses. He handed one glass apiece to us and left discreetly.  
  
Pegasus took his time enjoying the bouquet of the wine, swirling it about to get the full benefit. I, on the other hand, barely glanced at the drink.  
  
Finally, unable to bear the wait any longer, I blurted, "Why did you ask me here?"  
  
Pegasus looked up at me with an amused smile. "Why, that's simple, Miss Ishtar. I'm here to tell you that Kaiba loves you and no doubt will be paying you a visit to tell you so sometime in the near future."  
  
"What!" My hand jerked and the Beaujolais slopped onto my dress. "Oh, darn it!" Annoyed, I used a dab of power from the Millennium Necklace to remove the stain. Perhaps the Pharaoh would shudder to see a Millennium Item being used for such a mundane task, but I was more practical than that.  
  
Pegasus watched me with a sparkle in his one remaining eye. "You seemed rather surprised, to say the least."  
  
"Understatement," I informed him wryly. "But how. . .and why. . .?"  
  
Pegasus grinned. "I simply called him here on a matter of business between our two companies. Then, at the end, I casually remarked that I had noticed you two were in love and suggested he mention something to you. Then, when he stubbornly refused, I played on his overwhelming sense of pride. He should be popping around to your place sometime soon. I wanted to warn you, though, just in case you thought he had gone completely insane."  
  
"Or was after that stupid God Card again," I muttered.  
  
"What was that?" he questioned.  
  
Briefly, I outlined Kaiba's attempt to thieve Obelisk the Tormentor. When I finished, Pegasus shook his head.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Disappointed, as well. And you still love him?"  
  
I flushed. "Yes, I'm afraid I do."  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Well, that's good, then. You know his faults but still have feelings for him anyway. It's a sign of a more tolerant, lasting relationship. So. . ." Pegasus took a sip of his wine. "When Kaiba does eventually get around to visiting you, act startled, since I don't want him knowing I gave you the alert. I think it would infuriate him even more to think I had spoiled his surprise." His face softened. "Best of luck, Miss Ishtar. You deserve to be happy. Although with Kaiba-boy, it's going to be difficult, to say the least."  
  
I gave him an amused look. "It won't be just me who's going to suffer, I can assure you."  
  
"Good for you." Pegasus chuckled and raised his wineglass. "And now, a toast: to the lovely Miss Ishtar and the indescribable Seto Kaiba--may you eternally argue and always happily make up. Here's to an interesting relationship!"  
  
"And to Mr Maximillion Pegasus, matchmaker extraordinaire," I added and clinked my glass against his.  
  
We sipped our drinks quietly for a few moments before I spoke up. "Mr Pegasus. . ."  
  
"Please, call me Maximillion," he interrupted.  
  
"Only if you'll agree to calling me Ishizu."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Anyway, Mr--Maximillion." I gazed at him, right in the eye. "Why are you doing this for us? You and Kaiba never have gotten on very well, and we're just acquaintances. I mean, I'm very thankful, but. . .why?"  
  
"Two reasons. You never met her, but I was married once, to the most wonderful woman in the world. Her name was Cecelia, and we loved each other with a fierce passion. Every day until she died was utopia, pure heaven." For a while, his face was distant, as if he was caught in a web of memories. Then he returned to the present. "When I saw the two of you at my party, you were sniping at each other constantly. However, though your words said you detested one another, your eyes and every particle of your physical being declared the opposite. I didn't want you to lose the precious gift of love, so I thought I'd give you two a little push. Although, in Kaiba-boy's case, a big push. He doesn't do subtlety very well."  
  
"I noticed," I remarked ironically. "But you said two reasons. What was the other?"  
  
"Oh, that." Pegasus wore what could only be described as an evil grin. "The other reason was because I knew my matchmaking activities would drive Kaiba- boy up the wall!"  
  
"Maximillion!" I laughed. "You're impossible!"  
  
He rose and bowed. "Thank you kindly."  
  
After finishing up the remainder of my wine and speaking a little longer with Pegasus, I departed for home in the hopes that Kaiba would be there. And hoping that his sole motivation for proclaiming his affection wasn't to prove Pegasus wrong about his bravery. . .  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
One more chapter and then this is done! Hopefully, I'll update quickly, since I'm going on vacation, and I'm not sure I'll have access to a computer with high enough internet capabilities to support ff.net. I suppose I ~could~ be cruel and leave you hanging with one chapter to go, but I might be hunted down and shot. Yikes. Anyway, make me a happy author and leave a nice review, okay?  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot. . .I'm a teetotaller, so I don't know much about wine. If I made a mistake and dropped in the name of some cheap drink for Pegasus, my apologies. The mistake is my own, and it isn't a lapse in judgement on Pegasus' behalf. 


	11. The Wrong Reasons

This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The last chapter, where we'll finally see whether Kaiba finds true love or totally blows it like a complete fool. Isn't it exciting? I think so. Anyway, I have a little more to say after this chapter, so although it looks like the story continues for another chappie, it's just me blathering on. You can skip it if you like, but I'd prefer you all to take a peek. Okay?  
  
The reviewers, for the last time. . .  
  
Ieyre: You know, I never considered doing a sequel. Although now that I think about it, it might be amusing. If I ever find the time. Kaiba's a gem, isn't he? And so is Pegasus. They're all so fun to write!  
  
Angelhokaku: *puts on bulletproof vest* Don't worry, this update's pretty quick for me! And do I really want to associate with pink fuzzy elephants and almonds? Don't go around talking about Seto being so hot--Ishizu will murder you! ^_^ *reads end of review* Yahh! Not the puppy eyes!  
  
Sekhmet: Thanks! I usually find it difficult to keep people in character, but oddly enough, not this fic. Which description of Pegasus' eye did you like? I kinda forget. . .  
  
Yggdrasil's 3rd Root/Amber: I had a feeling you'd like this chapter! I think Pegasus is a more complex character than people give him credit, and writing people with many sides to their character is always fun. Plus I've been reading the posts you lot put at YSRMB, as well as Kabuki, SW, and your fics, which has greatly influenced my thinking.  
  
You know, now that you mention it, I remember putting a little side note about Marik in the epilogue. If I write a sequel to this, the scenes between Kaiba and Marik will be ~SO~ much fun to write. And I'm-a going, I'm-a going!  
  
Aya Mikage: Well, Kaiba can be a bit of a spoiled brat, don't you think? What with his single-minded (read: thick) obsession with the Egyptian God Cards and behaving like a whiny child when he doesn't get them. . .  
  
But I was looking forward to this vacation! And as for my plans, check out the next "chapter."  
  
Mirellianth: Wow, I single-handedly managed to convince someone that Kaiba and Ishizu made a good pair? I'm glad you like this!  
  
Setine: Thank you. That's the most succinct review I've gotten for a long time--not that it's a bad thing, mind you.  
  
Claire: Look everyone! Somebody here is actually patient and not threatening me with bodily harm! But I was planning on putting this chapter up before I left anyway.  
  
FireBishoujo: You might want to tone down your checking a little--I typically go for three to five days between updates, and since I'm going on vacation, it'll be a little longer. But to hear you say all this is extremely flattering! A great ego trip, if I do say so myself!  
  
Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel: Aw, c'mon! Can't you see Pegasus being a matchmaker as a sneaky way to annoy Kaiba-boy? I can! And I have a twisted sense of humour too. I just can't see myself laughing at the gooey bits, that's all. *shrugs* Whatever floats yer boat.  
  
Chasity31: . . .You ~do~ know there's one chapter left, don't you? I didn't want to drive my readers batty waiting three weeks for the last part. As for my other stories, check the next "chapter" to see what's in the works.  
  
DarkLight: Exactly! Except I found the time to squeak in one last chapter, so that'll make everyone happy. I had it pre-written, but I needed to take time away from vacation preparations (hey, that rhymed) to post it.  
  
ChildofMidnight: *blushes* But you. . .want. . .to get flamed. . .? Why? I can give you a very lovely flame if you want. And I don't care if you say the same thing over and over. I love hearing from people (unlike our stubborn hero)!  
  
LiLianJieGurl (x2): I hadn't thought about a sequel until several people (like you) suggested it, actually. Now, as the idea bounces around my skull, I'm warming up to it. Don't expect one for several months, though, as I've got seven or so fics currently on the go. And I don't know about the Japanese pronunciation. In the subtitled version, it's Isis, I know that. I'd have to see the katakana to be sure.  
  
I'd love it if "they" made this fic into an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh (or several eppies)! Only I'd have to be very sure they did things the way ~I~ wanted!  
  
Well, that's all. I'm very pleased to have known all of you (however briefly). Now, here's the last chapter of my fic. Enjoy!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
As the chauffeur drove me over to Ishizu's house, I tried very hard not to think at all about what I was going to do. I honestly didn't want to-- otherwise, I might just prove Pegasus right and order the car to be turned around on the spot.  
  
Somehow, I made it to her house with what little sanity I had left intact. I stepped out of the limo and gestured for the driver to leave. I slowly walked up to the door--as if I was facing my own imminent death--and then hesitantly knocked.  
  
Ishizu answered rather quickly. She was wearing a cream dress that I had never seen before. I thought it looked lovely on her, which somewhat shocked me; I had never noticed clothing before.  
  
Ishizu didn't seem very surprised to see me. "Kaiba, come in," was all she said. She turned and led me to a comfortable living room where she made a motion with her hands to indicate that I was to seat myself.  
  
I did so, rather uncomfortably. I stared around her house for a bit until Ishizu broke the silence.  
  
"Kaiba, whatever it is you came to say, spit it out. I'm sure you didn't get driven here just to admire the décor."  
  
I scowled, then, remembering I was supposed to be declaring my undying love, tried to paste a smile on my face. I failed spectacularly. Opting for a neutral look instead, I began to look at her. "Ishizu. . ."  
  
Then I met her eyes and halted completely. It hit me: all this time, I've been doing everything for the wrong reasons. The first time I kissed her, it was for Obelisk the Tormentor. Now I'm here to tell her I love her so I won't look like a chicken to Pegasus. I covered my face with my hands. How could she love me back if I've been such a moron?  
  
"Kaiba, are you all right?" Ishizu inquired with concern.  
  
I barely heard her. I don't deserve a woman like her, I thought despairingly. I'm surprised she's tolerated me as long as she has. She ought to have somebody better, anybody but me. I let out a soft groan at the idea of Ishizu with another man.  
  
"Kaiba-Seto. . ." Ishizu sounded worried. She laid a hand on my shoulder, carefully and tenderly.  
  
That one simple action made me think that perhaps. . . . I removed my hands and looked Ishizu right in the face.  
  
"Ishizu, I came here today because of a dare. But that's not why I've stayed. This has been weighing on my mind for a long time, although I've never admitted it to myself until very recently. I love you, Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
An expression of wonder flitted across Ishizu's face. She smiled radiantly. "I'm very glad to hear you say that, Seto, because. . .I love you, as well."  
  
Our lips closed the small gap between us in a remarkably short period of time. This kiss was even better than the last--and first--time. Before, I had that God Card on my mind. Now, I could allow myself to concentrate on the beautiful sensations that the movement of our lips and tongues caused.  
  
After a brief period of time, I ceased the kiss only to stand and scoop Ishizu into my arms. I had no idea where the bedroom was, but I was planning on finding it.  
  
Ishizu easily guessed my intent as I paused outside several rooms, discontinuing the line of kisses I was industriously planting on her neck only to peer inside in search of something bed-like.  
  
"Seto. . . ." She pushed my head away with a sigh. "This is too soon. We really haven't had time to get to know each other properly."  
  
"That's okay; we can fix that in your bedroom," I answered.  
  
"Seto!" She grinned. "You're such a randy teenager! But I also have been practicing the concept of abstinence until marriage, although" --she gave me a sideways glance through her long-lashed eyes-- "I might be persuaded otherwise, given the right amount of time. . ."  
  
"Well, in that case I had better get started on that persuasion." Once again, his mouth descended onto mine.  
  
* * *  
  
There's really not much else to tell. Seto and I have been "going steady," as they say, for several months now. Both of us have agreed to be discreet with our relationship. Since Seto *does* happen to be the CEO of a major company, the gossip columns would love to report about him and I. They'd enjoy picking apart the difference between our ages even more. It's very rare that a fifteen-year-old male and a woman in her twenties date, and while I wouldn't recommend it to everybody, for Seto and I, it's working out just fine.  
  
We haven't talked about our plans for the future, deciding to take things one day at a time. I don't know whether marriage is a possibility, but when I think of it, I'm not completely terrified, which is a good sign. The concept actually pleases me quite a bit, so you never know.  
  
Seto and I have shared our two halves of the story and had a good chuckle over them. I especially found his "research" amusing, and am now appreciating the results of his studies every time we see each other.  
  
Mokuba isn't at all resentful of the slight decline in attention he's been receiving from his big brother. Actually, I believe he's very happy for Seto. I also suspect that Seto has been staying up much too late to make up for KaibaCorp work that gets left undone because of the way he's been spending extra time with real people instead of computers, something I will have to modify in the future. . .  
  
I don't know what my own little brother is going to think of this, considering his ideas about Seto Kaiba and his God Card. However, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, so I'm planning on putting off this particular bombshell until absolutely necessary.  
  
And finally, Seto and I sent all the Funny Bunny comic books we could track down to Pegasus as a thank you gift for helping us destroy the walls of stubbornness we had constructed. Seto rather grumpily remarked that he probably owned a copy of every single manga ever printed, but I figured he wouldn't mind duplicates. I also drag Seto to visit him once in a while, and though at first he was barely civil, he's slowly--very slowly--warming to the man. I have hope that one day he'll begin to view Pegasus as an acquaintance, and maybe, if we're lucky, a friend.  
  
~Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's it! For those of you who are interested, I've included a special note at the end, with thank yous, future plans, etc. Those who reviewed often might be interested. . . 


	12. Not part of story Special Thanks and Fut...

You've all been so wonderfully supportive, every step of the way! I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. At the time of me writing this, I have one hundred and thirty-two reviews--phenomenal for a new author to ff.net.  
  
Special thanks goes to:  
  
Angelkohaku, Aya Mikage, Black Mistress, Blue Mediva, celes, Charly and Utah, ChildofMidnight, Ieyre, Kurai chan, LiLianJieGurl, Lonely Tears/Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel, mezu, Minoizuri, Sekhmet, Setine, YamiYugi's Pharaohess, Yggdrasil's 3rd Root, and Yukimura Keiko  
  
. . .for contributing the majority of my reviews. Thanks for sticking with me through thick and thin!  
  
What am I planning to do now? Well, I've got a Yu-Gi-Oh poem, "Intercontinental Championships," which I am planning on publishing in about a week. During this week of waiting, I'm going to be gearing up to post a new fic. Unfortunately, it's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. It's about the GameBoy Advance games, Golden Sun and Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age. The story, "Blaze," is that of a romance between the two main "villains" of Golden Sun, Saturos and Menardi. I hope you'll stick around, though, since once I'm done, I'm going to be starting a new Yu-Gi-Oh tale called "Alternate Reality," which is a Pegasus-centric fic (be glad, Amber!). After that, who knows? Maybe a sequel to "Trust," perhaps a "The Legend of Zelda" fic.  
  
Once again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU everyone for reading. I hope you got as much pleasure reading this as I did writing it!  
  
~Vyctori 


End file.
